The Strongest One of All
by Jacque618
Summary: With Lissana coming back, a lot has changed for Lucy Heartfellia. You know, she was kicked of team Natsu, left the guild, but what is the biggest change?


Okay so I've been reading as many Lucy the Dragon slayer stories as I could find, but I didn't quite find one that I really liked, and since I loved the idea so much, I had to write one myself. I will try my best to post a new chapter every week that's at least 1,000 words long, K. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

It was a normal day at the guild, well, as normal as it could get. My definition of a "normal day" has changed completely since Lisanna came back. Natsu, Erza and Gray haven't been hanging out with me much lately, always putting off missions and conversations. Only having time for Lisanna. "Sigh".

"Lucy what's wrong?" Wendy came up to me and asked.

"Nothing sweety. I'm just having a bad day."

"You've been having a lot of those lately." I thought for a moment, thinking back on the past few months.

"Yeah. Well I better head home for the night. See you Wendy!" And with that, I was gone.

As I left the guild hall Loke appeared in a bright flash of light. "What has you down Princess?". "Oh nothing Loke. My team just seems to be neglecting me that's all."

"Oh." He replied. "Well how bout I walk you home to cheer you up alright." "Fine. Just no flirty remarks." "Sigh. Your taking away all the fun." "Deal with it!"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally when we got to my apartment he left leaving me alone to relax. "I think a nice hot bath is due."

After about an hour or so, I stepped out of the bath. I dried off and put on my fuzzy PJ's. "Open Gate of the Dog! PLUE!" My tiny little plue appeared and opened his tiny little arms welcoming the on coming hug I was about to give him, and I did just that. I scooped him up and layed down on my bed holding plue against my chest snuggling with him as I made my way to dream land.

·································

The next morning when I woke up I felt refreshed and rejuvenated. I took a quick shower. After about 10 minutes, I was ready to go in a hot pink crop top with black shorts, and my black, knee high, lace up boots.

(20 minutes later. At the guild)

As I walked in, all conversations stopped and all eyes turned to me. I had no idea why they were looking at me till Natsu came up and something unbelievable came out of his mouth. "Lucy. We've all talked this over and we decoded to kick you of team Natsu." I was struggling to keep the tears in. I looked over at Gray and Erza but neither would look me in the eye. I turned back around to look at Natsu. "But I thought we were nakama. Nakama don't do this to each other." I said in a surprisingly steady voice. "Yeah but you were just a replacement for Lisanna, and besides we don't need someone as weak as you on our team." At that last statement I burst into tears and ran up the stair case to the Masters office. I knocked on the door twice before barging in.

"Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail!" I sobbed. "But why my child?" "Natsu kicked me out of his team." "Oh well if you say so." He placed his hand over my guild Mark and a warm tingling sensation went through my hand. After he was done I examined my hand to find that my guild mark was gone. "There done. Come back when your ready dear." "Thank you Master. I will." I turned towards the door but automatically turned back and made a mad dash for Gramps, giving him a if a big hug, and then I was off to start my own adventure.

··················

After I had left the guild hall, I headed strait to my apartment to back up all my necessary belongings for my long trip. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Virgo appeared as normal in her cute maids outfit. "Yes Princess. Is it punishment time?" "Oh no Virgo! I just need some help packing my things." I rushed to say. "Very well." And in under and hour Virgo and I had managed to pack my whole house. "Thank you Virgo. You may go now." And with that she was gone in a flash of light. _Now, of to the train station._

_(10 minutes later)_

Once I had payed for my ticket, I took one last look at Magnolia and was off to start my own adventure.

Normal POV

As Lucy sat down at one of the trains empty booths, and woman across the aisle looked at her under a hooded cloak. _I'm sure that's Lucy. She looks just like Queen Layla. _Lucy felt a sense of feeling watched creep up her spine and she turned around to find a hooded figure staring at her. "What are you looking at. Is my hair messed up?" Lucy asked frantically. "No your hair is fine Miss. Do you mind if I sit with you?" The hooded figure asked. "No, not at all. I would like the company." At Lucy's last statement, the hooded figure had stood up and gracefully sat down on the opposite side of Lucy. "Well I should first of all tell you my name, which is Elementum. Now is the question I've been waiting to ask you. Do you wish to become stronger?" Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes please. I just left my guild because my nakama thought I was weak." Lucy said in a crushed voice. "Well I can change that. Just get of at the next stop and I'll take you to become stronger." "Oh yes. Thank you so much." Lucy said as she flung her are around the hooded figure. "Yes, well you better get your rest if you want to be stronger." "Oh alright." About 20 minutes later, Lucy was fast asleep.

2 hours later (Lucy POV)

When I awoke it was almost night fall and Elementum was waiting by the door to the train. "Are you coming or not?" When I realized that she ment going to train or not, I shot up from my seat, grabbed my belongings, and rushed past her. "Okay so we're are we going?" Lucy asked."To a clearing in the forest." It seemed like we walked forever, but in reality we only walked for 30minutes, but with all the stuff I have, it's not very hard to get tired fast. When we reached the clearing Elementum took off her cloaked and I gasped. She had waist length, red hair and startling emerald green eyes. "What?" She asked. "Nothing. Your just so pretty." I replied in awe. "So are you." She giggled. "Okay so now to show you my true form." As she stopped talking her body began to radiate a bright white light. It was so bright that I had to look away. When I looked back what was standing in Elementum's place was a beautiful white Dragon. Her wings were the most beautiful. They where a light blue that looked like fresh frost had just foemed on her wings. As she stood there expectantly, I probably just stood there catching flies. "So are you ready to go?" I nodded enthusiastically as she formed a swirling, green portal. "Step through please." I did as I was told and walked through. The feeling that came felt funny, like someone trying to tickle you when you weren't ticklish. Once I was through e portal the first thing I noticed was the view it was magnificent. Any type of wanted be was right here in front of me. The nice spring meadows, or the frozen ice mountains, or even the beach. I stood there admiring the view until Elementum came up behinds said, "Welcome to the Realm of the Dragons!"

AN: R+R hope you keep reading


End file.
